


读心（ss）

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 某天，教授忽然有了读心术





	读心（ss）

【你无法想象我是多么地爱你。】

【也许我永远也不会比你爱我更爱你】

【但我爱你】

—— — —— — ——切换成沙雕风— —— ——— — —— ——

某天清晨，醒来的severus看着还在熟睡的爱人，面露惊愕。

【severus好可爱~好喜欢~】

“potter，potter？”

【唔，sev又叫我potter，不开心，不想起床，要sev的亲亲抱抱才睁眼，哼╭(╯^╰)╮】

咽了咽口水，severus非常确信后面一句话出现的时候Harry绝对没有张开嘴巴。

所以这是怎么回事？

“Harry……？”

试探性地说出来，他再次在脑子中听见了那个声音。

【sev叫我名字了！要不要再装睡一会儿，sev看着我这么英俊帅气的脸会不会忍不住亲一口呢？我记得三天前的早晨sev就偷偷亲我耶~】

“potter，如果你醒了就不要给我装睡，你这个脑子里充满芨芨草的小混蛋，难道你忘了你早上还有课嘛？！”

脸色发黑的severus瞪着这个被吼了以后在自己颈窝处用那个总是乱糟糟的头蹭着，有些发红的耳朵证实着那次偷亲事件的真实性。

“sev~”

小混蛋还在耍赖中。

【sev这次也及时叫我起床了，声音好好听~不过没有昨天晚上叫的好听，不然趁着时间还早再来一次？】

心动即行动，揽在对方后腰上的手开始不规矩的滑入了黑色的丝质睡袍中，触碰到了那让他几近发狂的身体，而后渐渐向下，从腰窝转着圈儿，调皮的在上面跳着舞，在对方敏感地扭动时，另一只揉捏的臀瓣的手也开始了某些行动。

“唔嗯，你这个……你这个……小混蛋。”

即使能听到心声又怎样？逃不掉的照样逃不掉。

【sev的叫声真好听，好想让他再叫大声点。】

【sev的皮肤滑滑嫩嫩的，里面还是那么的柔软紧致~】

【他后面紧紧地含住我，他看着我的眼睛里面只有我~】

【真好】

【他属于我】

“sev，你是我的。”

借着昨晚的润滑挺入，他能感受到那被紧紧包裹时仿佛内心被填满的感觉，就像在云层密布的压抑天气中他在那头看见了这头的他一样。

【还不够。】

“唔啊~Harry，慢点……”

【还不够】

该死的，这个小混蛋就不能安分点，就不能闭上自己的嘴巴！

【你真美】

“sev，你真美。”

【特别是为我而意乱情迷的时候】

【特别是你专注地只看着我一个人叫我Harry的时候】

“sev，我爱你~”

【好爱你】

“唔，闭嘴，唔啊~”

吵死了！真是，这可真是……

【嘴唇真软，好甜……吃下去吧……】

唾液随着相碰的唇瓣间的缝隙漏出，浸染着一室旖旎。

……

“sev，我去上课了。”

【该死，为什么上午会有课】

Harry轻轻吻上那个从被子里面露出的发顶。

即使有着阻碍，他也能想象出那光裸的肌乳上一定又新添了不少痕迹，也许那或许张着小嘴的褶皱还在收缩着。

【也许我可以今天罢课？】

【不过麦格也许会杀过来】

想到那个已生华发却仍精神奕奕的老人，Harry打了个寒颤。

“睡吧，sev，我走了。”

【不想离开他】

真可惜远去的potter教授不能看见那张被粉色蔓延的脸，不然他可能真的会冒着被追杀的风险罢课的。

……

【晚安，我爱你】

“sev，睡吧。”

Harry亲吻着那人眼角的红痕，低声安抚。

【或许我让他太累了？】

原来这个小混蛋还知道这一点！

【但sev总是在诱惑我。】

并没有！

【即使他什么也没做……真要命，他太可爱了……】

Harry将有些滑到一边的身体再次抱紧。

【真好】

“我好爱你啊，sev……”

【好爱你，爱你……】

进入梦乡前，severus只能祈祷着梅林不要再让这种莫名的读心方式继续下去了。

无论是对心脏还是对一个过了四十多岁的老男人来说，都太过了……

……

【真想让我的怀抱将他撕碎】

【不要看着别人】

【只看着我】

【我不是什么救世主】

【别叫我圣人波特】

【叫我Harry】

【你……爱我吗】

“爱……Harry……”

绿色的眼睛在黑暗中蓦地睁大，惊讶的神色转而溢满了喜悦与幸福。

没有惊醒那个在梦呓的男人，他只是再次紧了紧自己的手臂。

【真好】

——————————————————————————————

某i：想拥有一只姐姐大人【认真】 @猫儿


End file.
